A Not So Happy Ending
by Lise-chan
Summary: An alternate to the Sad Ending of the "Shadow the Hedgehog" game...yep. Shadilver pairing ahead.


______

****

**Author's Note: Well, it's been awhile, eh? I had this idea for a long time...it's an unfinished comic based on the ending of _Shadow the Hedgehog_: the Slightly Hero-Hero Ending. If you haven't watched it, watch it! I swear I still cry when I see it! This is another slight Shadilver alternative for this ending...**

* * *

"Shadow...this isn't over yet! The Black Arms...will rise again!"

Shadow stood in front of the defeated Black Doom, Silver behind him watching in wonder. He felt useful during this time...he helped his close friend, actually his secret lover, beat this suspicious alien from his past...

And now...

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog...a research experiment...gone deadly wrong!"

______

_Wait...what?_

Silver stiffened. His mind thought rapidly as his heart began to race,

_Shadow...? What is...?_

Shadow lowered eyes as the Chaos Emeralds surrounded him.

"I've caused so much destruction...I should never have been created."

Tears welled up in the other's eyes as the words reached his ears...

"This is who I am."

He felt sick. He felt ashamed. He felt...

...

...helpless.

Shadow turned around and walked his direction. He eyed his friend, and sighed heavily. Silver lifted his hand slightly, "Sha-"

But, Shadow bowed his head and passed him, the Chaos Emeralds following him in the air. Silver's muscles tensed up, the tears welled up in his eyes began to flow down his cheeks.

He suddenly collapsed to his knees, trying to prevent his sobs from escaping his quivering lips.

______

_I don't...understand. Shadow...why...would you say something like that? You would never...ever...why?_

* * *

Shadow sat on top of a building in the mostly-destroyed Westopolis. He sighed quietly, absorbing all of the events that had happened. The Black Arms, Black Doom, the alien invasions, the Chaos Emeralds, G.U.N. and Commander Tower, his past...it was all too much for everyone, especially for him, to handle.

He then heard footsteps approach him and a familiar voice...

"Shadow...?"

He turned to the source to find an ivory hedgehog standing nearby, holding his arm with insecurity.

_Silver..._

The other swallowed hard and eyed him nervously, "...Are you okay?"

Shadow lowered his eyes to look at the city, not making eye contact, "I...I'm fine. Feel free to sit if you want."

Silver thanked him and decided to sit next to him. He cleared his throat, "So, what are you doing up here?"

"Just...admiring the view...Look, is there something you want, or no?"

Silver cringed at his tone, but what was he supposed to say?

"Listen...about what happened awhile ago..."

Shadow turned to him again, "Don't worry about it. It was nothing to dwell on. Besides...it is the truth."

Silver shook his head frantically, "No, Shadow! You know that's not true, and I know it too!"

The ebony hedgehog rubbed the back of his head in frustration, "You're wrong. I'm nothing but a scientist's experiment that's responsible for the deaths of hundreds in the world, and on the A.R.K. I can't let the past control me, but..."

He was interrupted with hand grasping his own. He looked and saw tears welling up in the golden eyes of his lover. Silver cried out, "Stop, please! It wasn't your fault! Don't think you'll deal with this alone, because...I'm here with you."

He leaned on his shoulder a little and closed his eyes. "I love you, Shadow. I've always loved you...and I always want to be beside you, everyday and everywhere...please, don't leave yourself to accomplish this on your own. Just...let me help you...please?"

He felt a hand lift his chin gently to meet the blood-red eyes of the other hedgehog.

"Silver..." He whispered, and leaned in close.

The ivory's forehead was touched by the other's as he felt warm breath brush across his face, making him blush. Before he knew what else happened, a pair of soft lips met his in a light kiss. Silver was...shocked nonetheless. But, he was touched as well...so much so, that the tears in his eyes streamed down his tan cheeks. Shadow began to deepen the kiss, which was the trigger for Silver to melt into his arms. He caressed his cheek with passion, but knew he had to tell his love something important. With regret, he broke the kiss, and stared into Silver's golden eyes.

He took a deep breath, trying to prevent himself from crying. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away from his lover's face.

"...I'm sorry." His voice cracked as his own tears formed in his eyes.

He then stood up, leaving Silver in shock.

"Shadow...?"

The ebony hedgehog turned his back to him, his head low as he began to walk away.

"This is something I have to do alone. I don't want you do feel the pain that I feel...and if you got hurt because of me, I won't be able to get rid of that."

He turned back around to face Silver once more

...

...

"I'm so sorry, my love."

...

More tears fell down Silver's face as his beloved Shadow left him.

He began to cry his name out in desperation, "Shadow...? Shadow?"

No sign of him coming back was in sight...

"Shadow!" He began to sob, pounding his hands into the ground.

"Shadow, don't go! Don't leave me!"

...

...

"SHADOW!"

He continuously screamed his name as his voice echoed throughout the abandoned city. But, it was too late...Shadow was gone...

...Possibly for good...

* * *

Sonic stormed through the city, stepping over various debris, an angry expession on his face.

_Where did that moron of a faker go?_ He thought to himself, _Black Doom could be anywhere by now...waiting to attack._

He then saw a familiar figure nearby. _Huh? Who's that?_

Then ivory and quill style jogged his memory. _Hey...it's Silver! But of all places...why is he here?_

He approached the hedgehog from behind, grinning as he met him, "Hey, Silv. I thought you went back with the others to-"

He was interrupted with a teary expression on his face. Silver sniffled as he turned, "Oh...Sonic. It's you..."

Sonic knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "My God, Silver! What happened? Is something wrong?"

Silver wiped his eyes and turned away, "I-It's nothing...it's none of your concern..."

Sonic scoffed, "Like I haven't heard _that_ one before..." He then tried to convince him to talk, "C'mon...I'm one of your best friends. Tell me anything, 'kay? I'm all ears."

The other hedgehog glanced back to see Sonic smiling in a comforting way. "Well...it's Shadow. What he said back there...it just couldn't have true! I didn't want to believe it...but...but Shadow can't deal with this by himself...!"

More tears began to build up as he stifled his sobs, "I told him I could help him..."

Sonic cut in, "We all could...but Shadow's an independent kind of hedgehog. He likes to take care of situations that way."

Silver shook his head, "He didn't tell me that when we got together. He told me he was incomplete without me, and that he loved me a lot...He said if he had any problem, we would solve it together...but we can't do it now...It feels like a part of me has torn off, like he was inside me all along."

He smiled a small, weak smile as more tears flowed, "Now I think..."

He bowed his head low.

...

...

"...he left me with a broken heart."

He began to cry again, this time harder as Sonic was left with saddness and overwhelming pity for this young, pure soul. He wrapped his arms around the other in a gentle embrace, Silver sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Silver. It's too much for us all right now. Who knows? He might come running back to you one this is all over. Right now...he's got Black Doom to take care of. The last thing he needs is you to get hurt because of the Black Arms. It'll be alright, buddy...don't worry..."

He continued to comfort the crying hedgehog as best as he could, but to no avail...

* * *

**Well, THAT turned out a little...crappy-ish, me thinks. However, it was something on my mind for...quite sometime. Again, another thing that's crammed into my little brain. More updates to come. Almost done with a chapter of 7 Years Later, but it may not come for awhile. Stay tuned, and WATCH THE SAD ENDING OF THE SHADOW GAME!**


End file.
